


Prepared with a Sticker

by AutisticKogayne



Series: Adrinath August 2k17 [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinath August, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticKogayne/pseuds/AutisticKogayne
Summary: Adrinath August Day 16 - Coming OutAdrien is anxious throughout class, and he won't stop turning to glance at Nino. As soon as lunch comes, Nino decides to pull the boy aside and figure out what in theworldis bothering the sunshine child.





	Prepared with a Sticker

Adrien had been fidgeting in his seat _all_ morning, and it was starting to make Nino a little anxious, which of course wasn’t helped by the odd glances Adrien kept shooting his way. As soon as the bell rang, he packed his stuff up as quickly as he could and grabbed the other boy’s arm, dragging him out the door and to the park. Once they found a decent spot to sit, Nino flopped back, raising an eyebrow as Adrien simply stood before him and fidgeted.

“Alright dude, spill.” Nino finally spoke, shocking the blond enough for him to jump before awkwardly sitting beside his best friend.

“What do you mean?” Adrien asked, avoiding Nino’s eyes and instead staring at the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue.

“I _mean_ , spill. You’ve been fidgeting and staring at me all morning, so something is obviously bugging you. I’m your best friend dude, I won’t judge or anything.”

Adrien glanced back at Nino before sighing, letting himself fall back so his head rested on Nino’s stomach. Without saying anything, Nino lifted one hand to run through the blond’s hair, closing his eyes as he waited for the boy to speak.

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to say it.” Adrien finally muttered, voice so quiet and scared that Nino almost missed it.

“Say what?” Nino asked, opening one eye to watch Adrien curl into an odd half circle, back to the DJj even as his head still sat on his stomach.

“I wanted to tell you first cause you’re my best friend, but now I’m scared. I don’t know what I’ll do if you stop being my friend.”

Nino paused, opening both eyes as he sat up on his elbows to watch as Adrien curled up even further. 

“Hey,” He started softly, petting at Adrien’s scalp a little more, “Unless you’re here to tell me that you’ve agreed to marry Chloe, I won’t stop being your best friend. I think I _might_ even be able to get over the Chloe thing if you gave me time.”

Adrien let out a small snort, turning over so he could look at Nino fully, sighing at how calm the DJ was.

“I was messing around online and decided to do some research,” He started, taking a deep breath when Nino simply responded with an encouraging hum, “And I think I’m pan. I mean, I am pansexual. I’ve been looking around for a few weeks, and pan fits me best.”

Nino sat up fully, Adrien shifting to sit up himself, watching with slight confusion as Nino simply grabbed his bag, dragged it over, and started digging through it.

“Aha!” The DJ finally shouted, pulling something out of his bag and holding it out for the blond, “Here you go dude. It’s a pan pride sticker. Alya made them a few months ago when Mari came out, and we all have extras. If you want more, just let me know.”

Blinking, Adrien looked down at the sticker in his hands, noticing how it was a simple heart with the pansexual flag colors inside. It was no bigger than his hand, and the design wasn’t especially complex, but the sight of it caused his chest to tighten and his eyes to tear up.

“Adrien? Are you okay?” Nino asked, raising an eyebrow when the blond simply gave him a jerky nod in response, “Oh man, you were pretty stressed about this huh? Come here, give me a hug.”

Adrien practically fell over onto the other boy, trying to wipe his few tears away as Nino rubbed soothing circles into his back.

“It’s okay man, you’re still my best friend. This doesn’t change anything, alright man? I don’t know if it’ll make you feel better, but Mari’s pan too, and Alya and I are bi, so you don’t have anything to worry about.”

Giving a short laugh, Adrien pulled away, wiping his eyes as he gave Nino an emotional smile.

“Thanks Nino.”

Waving it off, Nino reached back in his bag, pulling out a boxed lunch and a few utensils.

“No need dude. Now, my mom made extra and _accidentally_ packed multiple utensils so, wanna share and we can hurry and eat before lunch is over?”

Adrien laughed, reaching over to grab a fork, shifting closer so he could lay his head on Nino’s shoulder and reach the food easier.

“Nino, thanks for being so chill about this.”

“No problem dude. Now c’mon, we got food to eat!”

**Author's Note:**

> Again for coming out week, I'm doing alternating characters, so Nath and Adrien are each going to have to come out to 3 people individually. First for both of them were their best friends, so now onto the second and third people!


End file.
